


Appetite

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The club was full of people in way crazier costumes than them, half of them jumping around more than dancing, since you couldn't dance all that well in a giant dog costume, Kris guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

[Main fanfic page](../)

  
Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/2779.html) challenge! 

<br/> td.bingo {border: 1px solid black; vertical-align: center; text-align: center; width: 100px; height: 100px;}<br/> table.bingo {font-family: verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 0.6em;}<br/>

locks/chains | [fucking machines](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Sex%20Machine.shtml) | [roleplay/au (authority figures)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Under%20Protest.shtml) | [plushies/furries](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Appetite.shtml) | ageplay  
---|---|---|---|---  
[painplay (other)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Love%20in%20the%20Time%20of%20Paper%20Clips.shtml) | bondage (other) | voyeurism | sensory deprivation | bondage (wrist restraints)  
pegging/strap-ons | worship |  | [roleplay/au (prostitution)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/krisallenpornstar.shtml) | electricity  
leather/latex/rubber | [washing/cleaning each other](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/glam/happy_ending.shtml) | tattoos/tattooing | whipping/flogging | object penetration (unusual objects)  
gunplay | virginity/celibacy | crossdressing (underwear/lingerie) | [double penetration (one hole)](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Synaesthesia.shtml) | foot fetish  
  
**Appetite**

by astolat

"Uh," Kris said, looking at the sign outside the nightclub. _FURRY NIGHT! COME ON SHAKE YOUR TAILS!_ it said, with small print saying, _if you haven't got your own, bring plastic and we'll hook you up on site, tigers_. 

"Oh my god, do we get to dress up!" Allison said gleefully, practically bouncing on Adam's arm. 

"Oh, hilarious!" Adam said, and headed straight for the door. 

The two bouncers were in pink bunny costumes. Six-foot-six plush pink bunny costumes, which was surprisingly unfunny-looking when you were staring up at them from a foot and change down. But they waved the three of them in—"Trust me, she's not drinking a drop of anything but fruit juice and Voss," Adam said—and upstairs to the costume room. 

It was full of racks of bad mascot costumes and rejected Halloween material, plus boxes of tails and ears, and the five costumers hanging out smoking and drinking on ratty couches. "Oh my God, Adam Lambert!" one of them yelped the second they walked in, and Adam got dragged into a back room for special treatment, his incredible laugh floating out behind him. 

"You, sweetheart, are a catgirl," another of the costume people said, and popped Allison right into a furry, swirly minidress in green and black tiger-stripes, plus black ears and a black tail and whiskers that Kris gave about five minutes on the dance floor. 

He was not so much looking forward to the costume for himself. "I could be a cat- _guy_?" he tried, while the costumers shook their heads and tried to get him into a zebra costume that had seen way better days. "I'll just—hey, I'm wearing a leather jacket, that's got to count, right?"

It did not count. 

"Okay," one of the costumers said to another, "let's think cats." 

"But you just said—" Kris started, except it turned out what they meant was _Cats_ , and what they wanted to do was stick him in a skin-tight bodysuit and pin fur on him. "You know," he said, backing away, "maybe I'll go back to the hotel—" 

"You need to work with us here, honey," one of them said, and then another said, "Oh, oh, oh, _Narnia_ ," and there was a sudden rush of agreement, and Kris was outnumbered too badly to defend himself, so when it was all over he was in a fur and leather vest and pants, shirtless, and they were doing something weird to his hair that he couldn't even see. Allison giggled like crazy at him. 

"Okay, acceptable," the costumers said, finally. "You can go." 

"Uh, is Adam—" Kris said. 

"That's going to take a while longer," they said firmly, and Allison wanted to go dance, so Kris yelled, "Adam, we'll be downstairs," just to make sure Adam wasn't getting molested or something. 

"Okay!" Adam yelled back, his voice full of laughter, and Kris got out before someone painted him with glitter or something. More glitter.

The club was full of people in way crazier costumes than them, half of them jumping around more than dancing, since you couldn't dance all that well in a giant dog costume, Kris guessed. It actually made for a kind of cool vibe, he realized—nobody taking themselves too seriously, nobody caring if they looked ridiculous. Allison was beaming and jumping up and down across the floor as they got to the bar—getting bumped by a kangaroo and some weird brown-rectangle-shaped guy on the way—and Kris got a beer and bought her a giant frozen fruity drink with no alcohol in it. 

He was pretty glad to be shirtless after a while, because a few hundred people dancing in fur suits generated a lot of body heat, and Allison had the energy of a seventeen year old who _wasn't_ on a 50-city tour, so he didn't even get to take a lot of breaks. He thought maybe some people recognized them, but no one said anything beyond smiling at them, and everyone was smiling at everyone else and laughing anyway, and not just because they were drunk. 

He finally had to call a time-out and abandon Allison on the floor—dancing with a penguin and two other cat-girls by now—so he could get some water and catch his breath. He was leaning back against the bar with his eyes shut against the strobing lights, holding the cold glass against his neck, until someone out on the floor whistled low, and Kris straightened to find the crowd opening up to let Adam through to him. 

The costumers had put him into thigh-high fur boots, laced up the sides with a strip of skin showing through, a leather loincloth hanging to the knees and a heavy grey fur cape bulked up over his shoulders, leather straps hanging down his bare chest. They'd done something crazy with his hair, worked in shaggy extensions in white and grey, clipped on feathers and more fur, and they'd painted his eyes green and silver and black, and his mouth glittering red, until he looked like something between a werewolf and a Viking. 

The wildest thing about it was how _right_ it all looked on him, like it wasn't even a costume, and Adam's mouth curved, pleased, as he got to the bar. "What do you think?" he said. 

"Uh," Kris managed, his mouth weirdly dry, and gulped water. "They went all out for you, man." 

"I'm liking this look for you, too," Adam said, taking Kris by the shoulders and looking him up and down, smiling. It looked oddly dangerous with his teeth so white against the red. They'd even put some kind of claws on Adam's fingers, the blunted metal tips resting cool against Kris's skin where Adam was holding on to him. 

"Isn't that cheating, though?" Kris said, waving a hand up and down at the leather. 

Adam grinned and flipped up the edge of the loincloth. "Fur-lined." There was a lot of bare inner thigh underneath there, Kris noticed distantly. Adam leaned over the bar and flagged down the bartender, got them a couple of drinks and turned back. "Let's dance." 

There was something about being in the nutty costumes, surrounded by people who so clearly didn't care if they looked ridiculous. Adam usually danced like he was on a stage and the whole world was watching, which made sense since most of the time they were, but the mood of the room was getting him, too, because he dived into the crazy jumping-around dancing with everyone else, laughing and twirling Allison and her cat-girl pals. 

People kept reaching out to touch him, a little, brushing hands over the fur like it was an excuse, some of them dancing up to him, offers pretty clearly on the table. Adam danced with some of them, laughed when people petted him, and didn't go anywhere, grinning at Kris and grabbing his hand as Tubthumping came on and tugging him in for something between a chest bump and a hug. Kris held on to Adam's hip, leather and fur and bare skin under his fingers, and Adam slung an arm over his shoulder and they were moving together, so close that they were slotting in together almost every bounce. 

The music slid into a weird remix of Sweet Dreams, slowed down trance-style. Adam didn't let go and Kris didn't either. Adam's hand slid into the small of his back, underneath the vest, and they were hip to hip, swaying together with every movement rubbing the thick fur against his thighs, Adam's eyes going heavy-lidded. Kris felt weirdly hot and dizzy. He still had his latest drink in his hand, number four or five, and he was drinking it too fast. 

Adam took the glass out of his hand and took a swallow, handed it back to him almost down to the dregs. Kris tipped it back for the ice chips, and Adam leaned down over him and licked one out of his mouth, his tongue hot and wet against the cold, his soft fur stroking against Kris's neck and shoulders, his claws lightly denting Kris's skin. Kris let Adam take his weight, Adam's thigh pressing between his furred legs. Adam groaned a little into his mouth and rubbed against him. 

Kris was sweating. The fur was almost plastered to him now, like a second skin, part of his body, heavy and hot and sticky like something that would be embarrassing if he wasn't somewhere a long way past being ashamed or even conscious of himself, if he wasn't losing himself in the music and the feel of all of this. Adam was so fucking _big_ , the bulk of his furred shoulders and the wild mane of his hair, blue and green lights flashing off behind him and lighting him up like a halo, and then Adam was moving him back across the floor, towards the back of the room, and Kris went with him, easily. 

There were big broken-down velvet couches lining the back wall, half-hidden from each other behind ragged fringed curtains, candles sputtering around them. Adam found them an empty corner, two girls in fox outfits making out at the other end of the couch, and he pushed Kris down into it, his hand big and gripping around Kris's thigh, tangled deep in the fur as he opened Kris's legs for him. 

Kris heard himself make a low whining noise in the back of his throat as Adam came onto him, his hips pushing up to rub his furred body against Adam's sleek leather. Adam was panting harshly through his mouth, and then he reached into Kris's pants and shoved his briefs down enough to lift his cock and balls out and kept his hand there, cupping him forward to press Kris against him, Adam's cock hard and sliding against his on the other side of the fur. 

They rocked together just like that, hips moving. Adam was staring down at him, glittering and hungry and licking his lips, and Kris turned his face away to bare his throat to Adam's teeth. Adam bent down and bit him, running the edges of his teeth hard along the tendons, along Kris's shoulder, and then he was pushing Kris's legs back, dragging the pants down just enough, and he flipped his loincloth up. 

Kris shuddered all over, almost seizing up with it, his cock still buried in bunched-up fur and Adam's furred legs rubbing against his inner thighs as he started to push inside. It hurt and it felt just right, Adam's clawed hands on him and his weight heavy and demanding. Kris arched into him, clenching his fists on Adam's shoulders, leather and fur thick between his fingers, and gave it up, gave everything up, even thinking, while Adam made them for a little while into one ecstatic animal whole, nothing but sex and heat and pleasure. 

= End =

With heaps of thanks to Merry for beta! 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
